Le match ultime
by Damienthecat
Summary: Une dramatisation/romansisation du match de hockey entre les États-Unis et le Canada lors des Jeux Olympiques de Vancouver 2010.


Matthew était assis sur un banc du vestiaire. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Ses hommes et lui s'étaient entrainés comme des défoncés depuis des années pour en arriver là. Bien sûr, cette partie n'était pas décisive, personne ne serait disqualifié des jeux olympiques mais les autres nations ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Matthew allait affronter son frère, Alfred, au hockey. Les deux frères, alliés dans tous les domaines, étaient de véritables ennemis sur la glace. Leur rivalité pouvait presque dépasser celle de l'américain contre le soviétique. Il était temps pour Matthew d'affirmer une fois de plus qu'il était le maître de la patinoire. Il avait inventé le hockey un hiver de son enfance alors qu'il s'ennuyait; il n'était pas question qu'il laisse son frère être meilleur que lui là-dedans aussi.

-Matthew?

-Hum? Oui?

Ivan se tenait dans le cadre, ne voulant pas entrer sans l'autorisation du canadien. Ce dernier se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Pas trop nerveux? Demanda le soviétique

-Non... Ça va!

-Hum, c'est bien. Tu sais que si tu gagnes, tu vas jouer contre moi, huh-uh!

-Haha... Je compte bien y arriver!

Ivan déposa un baiser sur le front de Matthew. Il ne semblait pas remarquer que le canadien était plus ou moins enthousiaste à l'idée de se battre contre son amoureux tout de suite après s'être pris contre son frère. Matthew sourit tout de même à l'armoire à glace devant lui.

-Aller. Ils t'attendent tous. Dit le russe

-Hum.

Matthew prit son bâton, traversa le couloir et sauta sous la glace sous les acclamations de la foule. L'aréna était pleine à craquer, les fans s'empilaient les uns par dessus les autres. On aurait cru que toute la Colombie britannique s'était donnée rendez-vous, tout le monde était là, de l'inculte à l'expert, de la jeune recrue au vieux loup, pour voir le match tant attendu. La pression était incommensurable. Matthew pouvait littéralement sentir tous les espoirs de la nation reposait sur ses épaules. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses co-équipiers et ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces humains ressentaient ce qu'il vivait à tous les jours. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aimait des olympiques, pendant 14 jours, une centaines de ses compatriotes devenaient lui; les espoirs et la fierté de la nation canadienne entassés dans un corps humain.

-Et le numéro 22, capitaine de l'équipe canadienne: MAAAAAAATTHEEEEEW WIIILLIAAAAAAMS!!!!!!!!!!!

Tonnerre d'applaudissements, même les membres de son équipe l'applaudissaient. Matthew fit un pas hors de rang en levant le bras, saluant la foule. Si seulement ils pouvaient se douter qu'ils acclamaient littéralement leur nation...

Soudainement, les acclamations se transformèrent en hueissement. Matthew tourna la tête, le bras toujours levé vers l'entrée opposée. Les Américains venaient de débarquer. Baraqué comme une grosse brute, vêtu de blanc, Alfred fit une entrée remarquée sur la glace suivit de son équipe. Ils encerclèrent l'équipe canadienne qui mirent leurs bâtons devant eux en défensives. La foule huait les américains qui, après quelques tours de glace, se mirent en rang face à l'autre équipe. Matthew roula des yeux en les voyant se pavaner comme si ils avaient déjà gagné.

-Et le numéro 1, capitaine de l'équipe américaine: AAAAALFRED JONEEEES!

Matthew couvrit sa bouche avec sa main en riant de son grand frère qui se faisait presque jeter des tomates.

L'arbitre appela les deux capitaines de l'équipe pour déterminer qui serait le receveur et qui serait le visiteur, concept complètement désuet mais traditionnel. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main mais Alfred voulait déjà faire son fanfaron.

-Abandonne donc, Matthew. Tu n'as aucune chance!

-Il n'est pas question que je baisse mon froc pour ça.

-Awh, pourquoi pas? Tu le fais déjà tout le temps!

-Ferme-la!

Matthew poussa Alfred qui eut peine à rattraper son équilibre. L'arbitre se mit entre les deux et les avertit qu'il allait les sortir avant même que la partie ne commence si ils ne jouaient pas respectueusement. Canada s'excusa en baissant la tête alors qu'Alfred lui tirait la langue.

Au-dessus des gradins, dans une loge privée, les nations s'étaient rassemblées pour observer le showdown des jumeaux américains. Les plus intéressés étaient Arthur, Francis et Ivan, naturellement. Les nordiques étaient aussi de la partie, fervents partisans de hockey sur glace eux aussi. Les autres nations participantes étaient plus là pour le buffet gratuit et le sang.

-Matthew. Détends-toi, seigneur. Tu vas te faire chasser! Soupira silencieusement Ivan

-Ce n'est pas dans la nature de mon petit chéri de se comporter en brute. Commenta Francis en croisant les bras

-Alfred a dû dire quelque chose de désagréable. Matthew a un peu plus de couilles que vous pouvez le penser, il va se défendre. Surtout si on l'insulte sur une glace.

-C'est vrai que si il ressemble à mon cher Arthur, Alfred ne se gênera pas pour passer un commentaire désobligeant.

-Mais vous pouvez vous la fermer, oui?!

Arthur coucha sa tête sur le comptoir, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas du tout le hockey. Il trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu barbare et débilisant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux fils, particulièrement Canada, vouait un tel engouement à ce sport. Il n'était présent que pour leur faire plaisir et il espérait que la partie finirait tôt pour qu'il ne soit pas épuiser au curling le lendemain.

Le coup de sifflet fut donné, la rondelle, jetée et le jeu commença. Matthew passa la rondelle à son attaquant qui tira au but sans succès. La rondelle glissa dans une extrémité ronde de la glace. Matthew et Alfred s'élancèrent tous deux dessus et se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut comme si tout, incluant la rondelle, avait disparu autour d'eux.

-Tasse-toi. Ordonna Alfred, surpris de la force de Matthew

-Jamais. Grogna farouchement le canadien

-Si on rendait le jeu plus... Intéressant?

-Quoi? Quoi tu veux, achalant? _Ce l'est déjà pas assez?!_

-Celui qui perd traitera l'autre aux petits ognons pendant toute une fin de semaine.

-Hah! C'est tout? D'accord!

Et le jeu repris comme si de rien n'était. Les joueurs coururent d'un bout à l'autre de la patinoire pendant 41 secondes avant que le premier but ne soit marqué. Matthew se releva en grognant, ils avaient laissé échapper le premier but, mais la partie n'était pas encore perdue. En fait, cela pourrait tourner à leur avantage si les américains s'assoyaient sur leurs lauriers. Il devrait d'ailleurs revenir sur un point avec Alfred. Le nom Brian Raflaski ne sonnait pas plus américain que ceux de ses propres joueurs, il n'avait donc pas à se moquer de lui.

-Hahaha! C'était pas toi, le maître de la glace, grand frère? Ricanna Alfred

-Tu m'as bien eu, Alf... Tu m'as bien eu...

Le jeu repris et Matthew ne se gêna pas pour interférer dans le jeu d'Alfred. Il était presque dans ses patins. Alfred avait beau le pousser avec ses coudes, faussement l'accrocher avec son bâton par accident, aller dans les coins, rien à faire; Matthew restait collé à ses basques. L'arbitre siffla pour mettre fin au jeu.

-Punition pour interruption. Canada, Numéro 22, 2 minutes.

Matthew patina jusqu'à la cage de pénalité. Il était temporairement hors jeu mais ça en valait la peine. Il avait empêché les américains de faire un autre but et avait pu emmerder son petit frère. Regarder le match sans la possibilité d'embarquer le rendait nerveux par contre. Il baissa donc la tête où il se concentra sur les pensées de son peuple.

_-Ce n__'est que la chance du débutant._

_-On va les avoir!_

_-Go! Canada, go!! _

Sa punition finit et Matthew embarqua sur la glace rempli de confidence. Le premier but n'avait pas tué la confiance de ses citoyens. Les jeux s'enchainèrent et la rondelle allait se nicher à l'arrière du but américain. Alfred se précipita dessus mais Matthew, prenant avantage que même dans son uniforme demeurait plus petit que son frère, se glisser sous lui pour la lui voler. Surpris, Alfred leva son bâton et l'arbitre siffla dans son sifflet.

-Punition pour bâton levé. États-Unis, numéro 1, 2 minutes.

-Mais...!

-On argumente pas l'arbitre, petit frère!

Alfred frappa la glace de son bâton par mécontentement en allant dans la cabine de pénalité. Mathew l'avait fait, exprès, il en était sur. Rien d'extraordinaire ne se passa pendant sa punition mais à peine une minute après qu'il fut de retour sur la glace, le drame se produisit: Le Canada marqua. Matthew avait la rondelle et se faisait rapidement encercler par les américains. À la dernière minute, il avait fait une passe à Eric Staal qui avait tiré et compté. La foule devint folle, les commentateurs criaient dans leurs micros, les trompettes résonnaient et les drapeaux volaient partout, et tout ceci pour un simple but. C'est à ce moment qu'Alfred réalisa ce qu'était la véritable passion du hockey canadien.

-_Tant pis que je doive leur ôter. _Pensa-t-il, sourire aux lèvres

Il joint la parole aux actes puisque 22 secondes après le but de Staal, il allait lui-même en compter un. Cela enragea la foule qui le hua et pressa son équipe a rétablir le score au plus vite. Ce qui n'était pas l'intention d'Alfred et son équipe qui passèrent le reste de la période a envoyé la rondelle dans les extrémités et a bloqué les tirs des canadiens. La période finit et les joueurs rentrèrent dans leurs chambres le temps que la glace ne soit refaite.

-Allez, les gars! On peut y arriver!

Matthew avait ôter son casque pour parler son équipe, révélant ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Ses hommes écoutèrent respectueusement son discours. Il avait beau ne pas avoir une masse musculaire très impressionnante, il était aimé et respecté de ses coéquipiers.

-Il nous reste encore deux périodes pour montrer aux américains de quoi nous sommes faits! Est-ce qu'on va les laisser gagner?

-Non!!

-Je veux du calme, de l'entraide et de la précision sur la glace, c'est compris?

-Oui, m'sieur!

-C'est qui a créé ce sport?

-Nous!

-Est-ce que les américains vont nous l'ôter?

-Non!!

-On va les clencher, les maudits!!

-Ouais!!!

Et sur ce, les joueurs retournèrent sur la glace, prêt à détruire le rêve américain. Alfred embarqua sur la glace avec son éternel sourire, ses joueurs complètement détendus, assurés de leur victoire comme si ils jouaient contre un pays d'Afrique qui n'avait jamais vu de glace de sa vie. Ils redescendirent bien vite de leur podium lorsque Matthew alla scorer le point égalisateur après 3 minutes 30 de jeu. Froissé dans son orgueil, Alfred ordonna une offensive musclée contre les canadiens pour reprendre l'avantage mais les canadiens les attendait avec une défensive de béton. Malgré tous les tirs et les plaquages, il fallut près de 13 minutes de jeu avant que Chris Drury ne parvienne à marquer de peine et de misère. Alfred passa à côté de Matthew et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule de son poing.

-On dirait bien que c'est toi qui va me servir!

-Grrr... Cause toujours...

La partie se poursuivit avec des jeux, des passes et des tirs au but fusillant des deux côtés. On jouait correct mais on ne se gênait pas pour rentrer l'autre dans la bande. Les plaisanteries déplaisantes s'échangeaient de toute part dans le but d'exaspérer suffisamment son adversaire pour qu'il pète les plombs et se retrouve au banc des pénalités. Heureusement, les canadiens n'arrivaient pas à être très méchant et leur patience avait raison des sornettes des américains. Par contre, la patience d'un canadien avait une limite et moins d'une minute avant la fin de la deuxième période, Eric Staal sauta littéralement sur le joueur américain en possession de la rondelle.

-Punition pour retenu. Canada, numéro 21, 2 minutes.

La période termina donc en désavantage numérique pour le Canada. Au moment de débarquer de la glace, Alfred coinça Matthew dans un coin de la glace.

-Dégage. La période est terminée.

-Ah? Mauvais perdant?

-La partie n'est pas terminée!

-C'est tout comme.

-Débarque de tes grands cheveux, Alfred. C'est pas drôle.

-Dis-moi, Matt. C'est déjà gênant de perdre devant les parents, ça doit être humiliant perdre devant son petit copain soviétique, non?

-Je vais te faire manger ton bâton si tu continues!

Matthew poussa Alfred avec plus de force que les deux jumeaux ne l'aurait cru capable de faire. Le cadet tomba les fesses la glace alors que l'aîné rentra tout simplement dans sa chambre. L'arbitre ne dit rien puisqu'il allait avertir Alfred pour gêner un joueur mais ce dernier s'était libéré par lui-même.

La pause entre la deuxième et troisième période était toujours longue comme si elle était délibérément étirée pour prolonger l'atmosphère lors d'une partie de hockey et calmer les ardeurs des amateurs colériques. Arthur regardait la glace vide d'un air ennuyé, air qu'il avait conservé la majorité de la partie. Francis secouait la tête en se demandant quand ses deux fils avaient eu le temps de développer une telle rivalité. Tino et Su-san se préparaient mentalement pour leur match qui venait tout de suite après celui des Amériques alors que les autres nordiques, plutôt Denmark monologuant, spéculaient sur les deux matchs. Ivan, tant qu'à lui, voulait expliquer aux européens pourquoi Matthew était aussi agressif mais n'osait pas par peur se faire découvrir et créer un raz-de-marée de potins sans importance en cette période olympique. Matthew devait s'en sortir tout seule de celle là.

Le canadien continuait d'ailleurs d'encourager son équipe de toute ses forces pendant ce temps-là. Il les savait ébranlé par l'avance des américains sur eux. Il était temps pour les canadiens de changer de technique.

-Tout le monde nous croit gentil, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... C'est pas faux, non plus...

-Non, c'est faux! Rétorqua Matthew en frappant la table de son poing

-Hein? Firent plusieurs joueurs

-Nous ne sommes pas gentils! Nous ne sommes pas devenus les meilleurs hockeyeurs du monde en étant gentils. Nous le sommes devenus parce que nous avons montré les crocs à n'importe qui qui osait se prendre contre nous!

-Ouais!

-Je veux un style agressif sur la glace! Écrasez-moi ces américains!

Comment un garçon comme lui arrivait à motiver une armée d'armoires à glace demeurait un mystère. L'entraineur n'avait pas à dire un mot pour remonter les troupes qu'ils étaient déjà gonflés à bloc. La longue pause prit fin et le jeu ultime repris. La détermination brillant dans les yeux de Matthew fit peur à Alfred qui perdit le premier échange et gagna un violent coup d'épaule dans le torse à la place. Un violent plaquage envoya un joueur dans les patins de Crosby qui leva le bâton, ce qui lui valut une pénalité de deux minutes. Les cinq minutes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent à coups de griffes et de becs. Les jumeaux avaient juré d'étamper l'autre dans la vitre tellement ils se percutaient avec force. La rondelle volait littéralement d'un bord à l'autre de la patinoire sous les échanges de coups de bâton. Après six minutes de jeu, Alfred mit le bâton sur la rondelle au grand déplaisir de Matthew qui lui asséna un violent coup de bâton qui fit tomber le cadet par terre. L'arbitre qui avait jusque là passé la période à éviter d'être accidentellement écraser dans les échanges décida que cela allait trop loin et siffla un arrêt.

-Punition pour slashing. Canada, numéro 22, 2 minutes.

Matthew glissa jusqu'au banc des pénalités en ne ressentant aucun remord une fois de plus. Il baissa la tête comme il l'avait fait la première fois pour éviter de sauter sur la glace avant le temps venu. Au moment même où il allait rembarquer sur la glace, Alfred fit un magnifique tir qui passa la mitaine de Martin Brodeur. Les américains avaient maintenant deux points d'avance mais il était hors de question que Matthew abandonne maintenant. Il se rua sur son équipe regroupée dans un coin à l'air hébété.

-Allez! Ce n'est pas le temps de baisser les bras!

-Mais... Ils ont deux points...

-On a encore 20 minutes pour les égaliser! On a vu pire les pires! Aller!

-C'est vrai... Bon, Go Canada!!

Matthew demeurait un maximum de temps sur la glace et lorsqu'il était sur le banc, il tapait sur la bande en criant des ordres et des encouragements à ses coéquipiers. Les américains semblaient avoir compris la stratégie des canadiens puisqu'ils avaient eu aussi augmenté leur niveau d'agressivité. Ils semblaient aussi avoir compris que leur moral venait de leur capitaine qu'il commencèrent à viser. Kane tira sur son gilet à la fin de la dixième minute ce qui lui valut une punition.

-Punition pour tirage. États-Unis, numéro 88, 2 minutes.

-Ça va, Matthew? Demanda un joueur en voyant son capitaine se frotter la gorge.

-Oui, j'ai juste eu peur qu'il déchire mon dossard.

Le jeu reprit une fois de plus et Matthew dut multiplier les acrobaties pour éviter de terminer aplati comme une crêpe et répandu en mille morceaux sur la glace. Heureusement pour lui, sa taille lui donnait l'avantage de l'agilité au point tel qu'il fut qu'Alfred s'en mêle pour arrêter son frère. Matthew était en possession de la rondelle et filait à toute allure lorsqu'Alfred glissa son bâton dans ses jambes. Le Canadien tomba en pleine figure, ses genoux amortissant la majorité du choc. L'arbitre siffla un arrêt et chasse Alfred du jeu.

-Punition pour jambette. États-Unis, numéro 1, 2 minutes.

Matthew peina à se relever. Les protections n'avaient pas empêcher la douleur de se propager de ses genoux. Un coéquipier vint l'aider à se relever et l'entraineur jugea bon de le laisser reposer sur le banc un peu. Sindey Crosby n'apprécia pas le coup de cochon d'Alfred et alla marquer un but en avantage numérique pour venger son capitaine. Mais le temps avait filé et il reste trois minutes pour marquer un autre but. Les canadiens n'auraient bientôt plus d'autre choix que d'envisager le moyen de dernier recours. Avec 57 secondes à faire, Martin Brodeur fut retiré des buts pour ajouter un joueur de plus en même temps que Matthew sautait de nouveau sur la glace. Les canadiens avancèrent comme un rouleau compresseur sur le terrain américain. Le résultat en fut chaotique. Les joueurs s'empilaient les uns par dessus les autres et, au grand malheur de Matthew, la rondelle glissa hors de la pile pour être reprise par Alfred qui allait marquer dans le but désert.

Voilà, c'était conclu. Les américains avaient gagné la partie. La foule applaudit son équipe qui avait tout de même donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et se tut pour les américains. C'était connu que les canadiens étaient mauvais perdants, particulièrement au hockey. Alors que Matthew débarquait de la glace pour regagner sa chambre, Alfred mit sa main sur son épaule.

-On dirait que tu me dois une fin de semaine!

-Ouais, ouais, après les olympiques.

Matthew se libéra de l'emprise de son frère et disparut dans les corridors. Alfred avait peut-être gagner cette partie mais il n'avait pas encore gagné les olympiques. Si Ivan perdait contre lui, Matthew ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire avaler son drapeau, quitte à s'entrainer un peu plus que prévu.

Dans le confort de la loge, les nations regardaient la glace déserte. Les nordiques avaient quitté les lieux en vu du match suivant, laissant les anciens empires ensemble.

-Il a perdu... Confirma tristement Francis

-Peu importe! C'est enfin terminé, je vais pouvoir me coucher maintenant!

Le vieux couple s'en alla en se chicanant comme toujours, Francis trouvant Arthur trop plaignard et déconnecté des passions de leurs enfants. Ivan resta quelque temps encore à observer la glace qui commençait à être envahit par les nordiques avant de tourner les talons.

-Es-tu sûr de ton jeu, Alfred? C'est moi que tu affrontes maintenant. Peut-être est-ce que tu aurais dû laisser Matthew gagner si tu veux tant l'or...


End file.
